kalemprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Easkun language
Easkun is the offical language of the excation, which has a few variation across kalem, but generally uses the same rules and words anywhere on the planet. Sentence structure the easkun language is relativly simple, lacking much in the way of complex grammer and following a simple scentence structure like the one below. (Topic) (action) (biology/world/food/self word) (action) (emotion/ mental word) (target word/name) ' ' Topic The topic words are always used at the start of a scentence to show what kind of scentence it will be Tek and Oka are both often modified by the use of Kav, changing thier meaning from a greeting to a goodbye in the case of tek, and from meaning about oneself to meaning about another individual in the case of oka. World These words relate mainly to the world and nature, but also technology and created things. Frequently these words are used to substitute others for the purpose of description via metaphor, such as describing someone as Art (KOVA) to indicate they are attractive. ' ' Biology ''' Words relating to biology and anatomy. '''Food Words relating to food. While excation have few words related directly to food, they tend to combine food words with other words for near infinite variety. People Words that can be used to describe the different kind of people one might meet in an excation settlement ' ' Actions These words relate to the movements and actions. Most actions have multiple different meanings, so only the main one is shown. Emotions Relating to feelings and thoughts. Descriptive ''' These are placed at start of the word to change its meaning. '''locations and positions The words that relate to where things are in realtion to other things. Transitions and combinations- ''' used to create more complex descriptions, rarely used. '''Writing When writen, the sylables are grouped together between two lines that act as a guide for the scentences. As with most things in excation culture, there are no set rules as to how things are written, but excation can quickly tell if something is right or wrong without being sure as to how they know this. The rules of Easkun are passed down from parent or teacher to child through the neural link, resulting in some groups of excation having specific traits in their way of writing. Most excation do not write in their day to day lives, but most have learned the skill, or can use the knowledge of others nearby via the excation's Neural Link. Phrases '' '' CHA JUJA AMEK KAVOKA-'' will you cook the meat? ''KTA SKUN TOTOMAK KAVOKA- ''talk to your parent SKUN OKA TOTOMAK OKA- I’m going to talk to my parent '' ''OKA TABRE ISK- ''I’m walking to the mountains ''CHA OKA TABRE ISK KAVOKA - ''will you walk to the mountains with me? ''OKA TOUTE KAVOKA IL SKLA - ''I have seen you with the ambassador ''XLA OKA CHELE - ''also I am tired ''OKA SKLA - ''I am an ambassador ''OKA MAKYA CHUGA - ''Im playing a game KTA KAVOKA OLTU ULUN VAK OLK CHA OKA TOI- practice your stone cutting or shall I help KTA KAVOKA TAHMAK TATSKUN- stop saying rude things OKA TAKOK- I'm working '' '' Category:Culture Category:Excation